Cartoonverse Music Services
Cartoonverse Music Services Limited is a Van Nuys, California-based American music copyist company owned by Cartoonverse Worldwide. It is a joint venture between Cartoonverse Music and JoAnn Kane Music Service. History In 1999, Cartoonverse Worldwide was associated with JoAnn Kane Music Service to form a joint operation of the musical copyist department that allows to be better known only by the Copistes that mark the film. The name of the film's copyist studio was Cartoonverse Music Services Limited, which is the new division of the parent company's Cartoonverse Music unit, in which it will be best known only by several music copistes. The department was founded by Kurt Rasmussen that same year. In 2000, Matt Gillanders, Alan Thompson, John Abraham and Peter McPhail were hired to oversee the operations of Cartoonverse Music Services Limited, thus becoming the company's main music copistes, with Matt Gillanders serving as the main music supervisor of the company's copyist. Most of the Ultraverse's credits has a music copyist by the company with credit as Copyist. In 2011, Cartoonverse Music Services Limited was finally folded into Puyo Puyo Tetris Studios and the more employees were transferred back to JoAnn Kane Music Service, including Steven L. Smith, Victor Pesavento and Joe Zimmerman, who are best known with Mark Graham to Cartoonverse's films as well. Works Cartoonverse Music Services Limited is best known for music copyist services to most of the theatrical full-length feature films, including Sophie's Santiago Secret Files, Puyo Puyo, Feli & Raffina, Lemres & Mrs. Accord, Shuriken School, Pablo the Little Penguin, The Boo Crew Movie, The Royal Journey, The Hoota & Snoz Movie, Pirate Treasure, Shuriken School: Mission World, International Super Spy: Beyond Gotham and Action Girl. Using music copyist, other theatrical full-length films have been used over the company, such as Hop, Monster House, X-Men: The Last Stand, Robots, Spider-Man 3, Ice Age, Polar Express, Beowulf, Toy Story, Cars, Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Pearl Harbor, Constantine, National Treasure, Transformers, The Simpsons Movie, Night at the Museum, Dinosaur and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Cartoonverse Music Services Limited is also best known for music copyist services to some of the best-known theatrical full-length Comedyverse and Dramaverse films, such as ''Saving the World'' (2005), ''Zoomac'' (1999) and ''James Makison'' (2002). Cartoonverse Music Services Limited is previously best known for exclusive collaborations with some of the biggest Hollywood major studios such as Paramount Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, DreamWorks Pictures, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. Characters Used in Scores ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo See also *Cartoonverse Worldwide *Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Film soundtracks Category:Companies based in California Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Joint ventures Category:JoAnn Kane Music Service